


Buffy Takes Responsibility

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S7, Buffy has something of vital importance to tell the Scoobies. Finally, she owns up to her actions in S6 and sets the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Takes Responsibility

"Okay, Buffy," Xander looked around the living room. Dawn, Willow, Anya, Giles, Andrew, and the evil rapist, Spike, were all present. "You've called us all here. What's up?"

"Well, it's time I own up and take some responsibility for last year, guys." Buffy stood in front of them.

"Hey, Buffy, it's okay. We know you were going through some stuff," Dawn said.

"No, you don't know. You don't know how bad it got. With Spike."

Everybody ooched away from Spike, not wanting to be too close to the rapist. Spike held his head low, fighting back tears of remorse and regret.

Buffy continued. "I was such a bitch last year. Guys, everything, _everything_ was my fault. Completely. I started up the sex with Spike, and I was using him and abusing him. I beat him up all the time. I used him as nothing more than a body for my own sexual urges. I brutally assaulted him and left him for dust in an alley. He was the real victim. I was no better than Hitler."

"Buffy, no!" Willow exclaimed.

"It's true. He just wanted to love me, and I tortured him for it. Even without a soul, he was far better than me."

"Buffy, he tried to rape you!" Xander said.

"But that was my fault, too! I was giving him mixed messages and leading him on! He can't be held responsible for what he did! I was just being a bitch and messing with his head. Besides, he stopped when I kicked him across the room."

Giles took off his glasses. "I can't believe it."

Buffy began to cry. "I'm just so sorry. Spike went through _so_ much. So much torture and pain. Getting a soul. All for me. All just because he loved me. And all I ever gave him in return was hatred and abuse. Spike is the reason that Good has a chance in this world. I'm a disappointment to the Slaying line."

Everybody nodded in agreement, moving closer to Spike.

"Buffy, how can you ever atone for your actions?" Anya asked.

"I'll try. I've set up an obstacle course involving broken glass, fire, electric shocks, and mimes so I can prove my remorse. Spike, do you think you could forgive me?"

Spike could barely meet her eyes. "I don't know, Buffy. You hurt me real bad. But, dammit, I still love you."

"I'll try to be a better person, Spike. I promise."

"We'll all hold you to that," Xander said. "And I think you need to get on your knees and ask Spike for forgiveness."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Buffy walked over to Spike and kneeled before him. She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Please, Spike. I know I don't deserve it, or you. I don't know how you can possibly love such a horrible person. But I'll try to be better. Please...forgive me?"

Spike looked away. "I've become so accustomed to your abuse...I'll forgive anything, Buffy, and you know it."

Buffy nodded. "Things will be better. I promise." She stood, looking around. "Come on, everybody. Let's go to the tortuous obstacle course so I can prove that I'm really sorry!"

"Damn right," Dawn said. "I want to see blood for what you put Spike through."

Everybody, Buffy included, agreed while leaving.

_fin_


End file.
